Positive Reinforcement
by StBridget
Summary: What does it take to get Steve to follow the rules? McDanno slash/pre-slash 10/23/17: Ch. 3 added by request. Note rating change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.**

 **Based on the prompt: Hey, I didn't kill anyone today. What do you want? A gold star?**

 **A/N: I usually write McDanno, but this started out as general. Then, it took a turn towards slash anyway. Plot bunnies have a habit of doing that. . .**

"Steven!" Danny Williams ranted as he and his partner, Steve McGarrett, walked back into 5-0 headquarters, "how many times do I have to tell you dangling suspects off buildings is _not_ proper police procedure!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Steve replied.

"That's not the point!"

Steve paused to look at Danny, hand on the door. "What is the point?"

"You can't do that!"

"So, you've said," Steve said, calmly.

"What am I going to do with you, you Neanderthal? Seven years, and you still have no idea about the correct way to do things!" Danny continued.

Steve held the door for Danny and followed him into the office. "What does it matter? We have full means and immunity."

"That doesn't mean you can break the rules whenever you want!" Danny shouted, pausing by the smart table. "This is the third time this week you've done something reckless! Monday you went in without backup and got us shot at, and it's a miracle neither of us got hurt, yesterday you got us involved in a high speed chase with suspects shooting at it, and I have to replace the windshield of the Camaro _again_ —which, by the way, you're paying for—and now this! What am I going to do with you?!"

"Hey, I haven't killed anyone," Steve pointed out.

"What do you want? A gold star? That's what I give the kids when they do something good!"

"Sure," Steve said.

Danny looked at him, thoughtfully. "Would it get you to behave?"

"It depends. What else to I get?"

"When the kids get enough, they trade them in for a reward," Danny said.

"What kind of reward?" Steve asks.

"It depends on how many they get. They can cash them in, or they can save them up for something bigger. Charlie usually wants a toy. Grace only wants cash these days."

"Dinner," Steve said.

"It's going to take more than one gold star for me to buy you dinner," Danny said.

"What do I get for one, then?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Danny said.

"A kiss," Steve said without hesitating.

Danny gaped at him. "Seriously?" It wasn't that Danny hadn't thought of it, because he had, a lot. He just didn't think he'd get the opportunity. Sure, maybe Steve was joking, but maybe he wasn't. And if he wasn't, what did that mean? Was there any possibility Steve felt the same way Danny did?"

"Yes, seriously," Steve said.

Danny threw caution to the wind. "Well, okay then." He put a hand on the nape of Steve's neck and pulled the taller man down to his level. He touched their lips firmly together, light and chaste. Even so, it felt like the best kiss ever. Steve's lips were soft and moved against Danny's as they kissed. Danny wanted it to go one forever, but it wouldn't do to make it easy on the big lug. Steve would have to work for it. Danny reluctantly pulled away.

Steve looked disappointed. "That's it?"

"That's a one star kiss. If you want more, that's at least two." Were they really going in that direction?

"And dinner?" Steve asked.

"That's five." Danny was starting to think maybe they were finally going to do something about this thing they'd been dancing around for the last seven years. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, though.

"Well, that gives me something to work towards," Steve said with his patented smirk.

Maybe Danny could get his hopes up after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: KatieTaylor wanted to know how many stars she needed for more. At the time, I couldn't think of anything that wasn't a generic first date, so I didn't write anything; I like to infuse my characters' personalities into the story and at least have something that's distinct so it isn't just like all the other first date stories out there. I finally thought of something, so Katie, I hope you're still reading, and I hope you like it!  
**

It took a surprisingly short time for Steve to earn enough stars to take Danny to dinner, even with Danny upping the requirement to 10 stars ("Five stars gets you Kamekona's; you're going to have to work harder if you want a proper date") and threatening to take stars away if Steve didn't follow procedures. Danny actually did remove stars when Steve got them and the Camaro shot (not _shot at_ , actually shot, requiring bullets to be removed from all three of them), then pinned their perp to a wall with the Camaro after the idiot abandoned his vehicle and tried to make a break on foot. Danny should have removed all Steve's stars for that instead of just the two he did. Except for that one incident, Danny may have been generous—a star for paying for lunch or drinks, a star for letting Danny drive his own car, three stars for doing his own paperwork (Danny tried to get Steve to do the detective's for bonus stars, but it didn't work). So Danny really wanted a date with Steve. So sue him. Still, Danny figured Steve would be working towards it for at least a couple of months, instead of hitting the target after just over a month.

Steve didn't waste any time after Danny announced he'd earned the 10th star. Danny had barely posted it to the chart he was using to keep track before Steve marched into the detective's office. "I'm cashing in my stars," the SEAL announced.

"Okay, what's your prize?" Danny asked. "Per our agreement, you have enough for two lunches at Kamekona's, five deep kisses, or 10 pecks." Danny was mostly teasing. He knew what Steve wanted, but he was going to make the SEAL say it. Besides, the thought of more kissing certainly wasn't revolting. Idly, Danny wondered how many stars he could offer for sex. Whoa, wait, that was getting ahead of himself a bit. Dinner first. There wasn't even any guarantee Steve was interested in more than that, though Danny was certainly hoping so.

"I want dinner," Steve said. "You promised."

Danny rubbed his chin thoughtfully, pretending to ponder the request. "So I did. Well, then, I suppose dinner it is. When and where?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nice. No tie." With that, Steve marched out of Danny's office, leaving Danny staring after him, flabbergasted. Did Steve just order him on a date? The gall of that Neanderthal! Danny would give him a piece of his mind—after their date.

True to his word, Steve arrived at Danny's precisely at seven. To Danny's amazement, the other man was wearing dark slacks and a dark green dress shirt that brought out his eyes instead of his usual cargoes. Danny, if he did say so himself, always looked good, but he had taken more care than usual, replacing his rumpled-at-end-of-day shirt and slightly-the-worse-for-wear-after-chasing-after-Steve McGarrett-all-day slacks with khakis and a light blue dress shirt that brought out _his_ eyes. As requested Danny, reluctantly, forewent the tie.

"You clean up good, babe," Danny said when he opened the door.

Steve looked the blond up and down appreciatively. "So do you. Ready?"

"Absolutely," Danny confirmed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Steve said, leading the way to the Camaro. It figured Steve would use Danny's car to take Danny on a date. Oh, well, the Camaro was more comfortably anyway.

"You know I don't deal well with surprises," Danny complained. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope," Steve said. "You're just going to have to wait."

To Danny's surprise, they ended up at Hy's Steakhouse, one of the nicest restaurants on the island. Danny gave an appreciative whistle. "You really went all out, babe."

"Only the best for my partner," Steve said. Danny's heart skipped a beat at that. If Steve was trying to impress him, that was a good sign, right?

Danny followed Steve to their table. Steve looked at the wine list. "How about a nice bottle of Pinot Noir?" he asked.

Danny was once again surprised. Usually, they just had beer. Steve was taking this whole "wining and dining" thing seriously. "Sure, sounds good," Danny replied. He opened his menu, taken aback by the prices. Steve didn't have to do this for him. Of course, Danny being Danny, he played it off with his usual snark. "I hope you remembered your wallet."

Steve looked hurt. "Of course I did, Danny. I'm wounded that you'd even think that."

Danny reached across the table and put his hand on Steve's, ignoring the thrill that simple touch elicited. He touched Steve constantly, but it had never felt as intimate as this. "Sorry, babe, that was out of line," Danny apologized.

"Apology accepted," Steve said as he perused his own menu.

They placed their orders and chatted while they waited for their steaks. By tacit agreement, they stayed away from work, instead discussing Danny's kids, Mary and Joan, and going surfing the next weekend. It was stuff they always talked about, but it seemed to have a deeper significance in this setting, like two people sharing of themselves. Danny liked it.

The food was excellent. They both had rib-eyes, and Danny hadn't had one so tender in a long time. For dessert, Danny ordered the flourless chocolate cake. Steve passed.

"Come on, live a little," Danny urged.

"No, thanks, Danny," Steve said. "That stuff will clog your arteries and give you a heart attack."

"It's a special occasion. It's not like I do this every day," Danny said. Steve gave him a pointed look. "Malasadas don't count." Steve looked dubious. "Just let me enjoy myself, just this once, Steven."

Steve shrugged and dropped the subject. Danny eagerly dug in when his cake came. He moaned at the first rich, chocolate taste. "Ooooh, this is so good. You have to try it, Steve." Danny broke off a piece and held out his fork. Instead of taking it, Steve's lips closed around the tines, his eyes locking with Danny's, then slowly slid the fork out of his mouth, swallowing the bite of cake. "You're right, Danny, it is good. I can think of things that would taste better, though," he said with a wink.

Danny swallowed, hard. Steve did not just say that. Danny's pants suddenly grew tight. He was sure his face was red as a beet. "Uh, yeah, but this is hard to beat," he stammered. Oh, god, why did he say that?

Steve smirked knowingly but didn't say anything, and Danny concentrated on eating his cake without embarrassing himself further. When they were done, Steve paid, and they walked out to the parking lot. Danny swore Steve stood closer than usual, their hands almost brushing. Maybe Danny was imagining it, but after the scene in the restaurant, he didn't think so. It gave him hope for the future.

Steve drove them back to Danny's. He turned off the ignition and, to Danny's surprise, instead of heading straight for the Silverado, walked Danny to the door. Danny inserted his key in the lock and paused before letting himself in. "I had a really nice time tonight," he said.

"So did I, but I'm hoping it's not over yet," Steve said. Danny's heart skipped a beat. What did Steve want now? Whatever it was, Danny was pretty sure he'd give it to his partner without hesitation.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Danny asked.

Steve stepped closer, crowding into Danny's personal space until Danny was trapped between Steve's body and the door. "I was wondering if a kiss was included in the reward."

Danny didn't even have to think about it. "Yes"

Steve leaned towards him, but paused just before their lips met. "One star or two stars?"

"Two stars. Five stars," Danny said, breathlessly, already anticipating Steve's lips on his own. "However many stars you want." Hell, right now Steve could take him to bed for all he cared. Danny's last thought as their lips met was _This is one hell of a reward_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, I'm thinking this needs a sex scene. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Danny was lost in the sensation of Steve's lips against his, so soft and warm. The detective parted his lips, and Steve's tongue eagerly pressed into his partner's mouth, twining their tongues together in a sensual dance. Someone moaned. Danny honestly wasn't sure if it was him, or Steve, or both.

After what seemed like both an eternity and the blink of an eye, Steve pulled back, panting slightly. "How many stars do I need to continue?" he asked.

Danny chased after Steve's lips, desperate to resume the connection. The question didn't really register. "Hunh?"

Steve remained out of Danny's reach. "More. How many stars?"

It took a second for Danny the question to penetrate Danny's lust-addled brain. "None. Included. Free." He leaned in again, but Steve continued to resist. Danny wasn't ashamed to admit he let out a needy whine.

"I'm serious, Danny. How many?"

Danny sighed, resigning himself to talking instead of doing what he really wanted to, fucking until they both screamed. No, not fucking, he amended. Making love. At least, Danny dared to hope that maybe this was love and not just screwing around. "Steve, you don't need to earn stars to have sex with me. Just ask."

Steve shook his head. "No, Danny. I want to earn it. I want to prove to you I'm serious, that this isn't just about sex. So, how many?"

Danny considered it. If Steve was serious, Danny wanted his partner to have to work, but not too hard. "Ten stars."

The detective could see Steve doing calculations in his head. "So, 20 for dinner and sex."

God, that sounded like a lot. Danny didn't think he could wait that long. "Fifteen. Package deal."

Steve nodded. Then, he smirked. "But it would be a shame if I had to burn all my stars to kiss you again."

Danny smirked back. "I think I can throw those in for free."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was impressed how determined Steve was to earn his reward. The SEAL was on his best behavior, for him. He still had a tendency to rush in without backup, but car chases and firefights decreased to where Danny no longer came into work _expecting_ to be shot at. In addition, Steve seemed to be _wooing_ Danny. Immediately after their date, gifts started appearing on Danny's desk—malasadas, coco-puffs, peppermint patties, even flowers until one bouquet sent Danny into a sneezing fit so bad he had to go home. Danny rewarded each gift with a kiss _and_ a star.

Even at the rate Steve was earning stars, it took much longer than Danny would have liked for his partner to earn the required amount. Okay, so if Danny had his choice, he would have jumped Steve the first chance he got, and it was hard to resist doing just that, especially when watching a game at Steve's turned into a _very_ heated make-out session. Danny would attempt to crawl into Steve's lap and grind their groins together, but Steve always stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest and a "No, Danny, I want to do this right." It was frustrating, and Danny was in danger of developing an epic case of blue balls, but he had to admit he was flattered at the effort Steve was expending to earn Danny's affection, even if the SEAL already had Danny's heart.

At last, Danny posted the 15th star to the chart with a flourish. "That's it, babe. I'm yours," he told the eagerly watching SEAL. It was hard to tell who was more excited—Danny or Steve.

Steve let out a whoop and swept Danny up in a passionate kiss that left the detective hoping Steve would claim his reward right there in the office, professionalism be damned. Instead, Steve pulled back, all too soon in Danny's opinion. "Come over after work," Steve said. "Pack a bag. I intend to make love to you all night long."

Danny's heart raced. Damn, that sounded good, but he wasn't going to let Steve know just how on board he was with that plan. "What, no dinner first?"

"Oh, I intend on dinner. I've already made reservations," Steve assured him. He gave Danny a heated look, the lust in his eyes unmistakable. "But I think you'll _really_ enjoy dessert." Danny thought so, too.

After work, Danny couldn't wait to get to Steve's. The detective dropped his partner off then raced home, throwing clothes in a bag without paying much attention to what he chose. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up with black slacks and a navy shirt or mismatched socks, but Danny honestly didn't care. It was with great satisfaction he forewent sleep pants. If they went through with what Steve planned, and Danny had high hopes they would, he wouldn't need them.

Danny was back at Steve's house less than an hour later, freshly showered and changed into gray slacks and another blue shirt that brought out his eyes. Steve had the door open practically before Danny hit the porch. He took the blond's bag and tossed it carelessly into the house. "Ready to go?"

"What, aren't you going to invite me in for a drink first?" Danny asked, only half-teasing.

Steve gave Danny a look even more lust-filled than the one he'd given the other man in the office. "Sure, but I figured the sooner we go to dinner, the sooner we could come back here."

Danny could get behind that. Steve looked great in a black shirt and slacks, but Danny bet he'd look even better out of them, and the sooner Danny could test that theory, the better. He made a sweeping gesture. "Lead on."

Steve wasted no time in driving to the restaurant, though Danny was pleased to note he kept to the speed limit. Danny made a mental note to give him another star. The SEAL had chosen seafood this time, pulling up to Uncle's Fish Market and Grill on the pier. Danny whistled his approval. "Nice."

"They have some of the best seafood on the island," Steve said. "They get it fresh from a local provider."

"I can't wait," Danny said.

The food was as good as Steve promised, though Danny had to force himself to take the time to savor it—he was too eager for "dessert", though not so eager that he forewent the restaurant's dessert. Danny was the first to admit he had a massive sweet tooth, and even the thought of sex with Steve wasn't enough to prevent Danny from indulging himself.

After they were done, Steve suggested a walk on the beach. Danny seriously considered it—strolling hand-in-hand with Steve under the moonlight sounded wonderful, even if it might mean sand in inappropriate places, but Danny had been denied his goal for too long to wait any longer. "Nah, I'd rather go back to your place," he said. He pulled Steve down into an intense kiss that quickly turned dirty. Danny finally pulled back with a wicked gleam in his eye. "That way, we can continue this."

Steve didn't need any urging. He did keep to the speed limit—another star, Danny thought—though barely. The SEAL was on Danny as soon as the door closed, devouring his mouth hungrily. Danny pushed at his chest. "Hey, slow down. We've got all night."

Denied Danny's mouth, Steve attacked his neck instead, peppering kisses over it. He broke away just long enough to answer Danny before returning to his task. "Can't wait."

And really, who was Danny to deny him? The detective tugged at Steve's hair, bringing his head up so Danny could dive in for another kiss. Then he pushed against Steve, guiding him backwards to the stairs, never breaking the kiss.

Unfortunately, Steve stumbled on the first step. He growled in frustration before reluctantly removing his lips from Danny's, grabbing the blond's hand and tugging him into the bedroom before shoving him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

Danny gasped as Steve's groin brushed his. If it felt this good with both of them still clothed, Danny couldn't wait to feel skin on skin. He pushed at Steve again. "Clothes," he gasped.

Steve didn't bother responding, just ripped Danny's shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, before attacking his own. Danny spent a moment lamenting the loss of one of his good shirts until his brain short-circuited when Steve kissed down his now bare chest and circled a nipple with his tongue. Danny moaned in pleasure, his nipple hardening under Steve's ministrations. He couldn't help a whimper when Steve's mouth lifted, only to give the same treatment to Danny's other nipple. Danny pulled Steve up for another kiss, bucking his hips up into Steve's, white heat flashing through him at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Danny fumbled with Steve's belt, finally getting it unfastened and tugging at Steve's pants. "Off."

Steve willingly complied, then turned his attention to Danny. He circled Danny's bellybutton with his tongue as his hands made short work of Danny's belt and fly. Steve slowly drew Danny's pants and underwear down, kissing each inch as it was revealed. He paused when Danny was fully naked, licking his lips as the sight of Danny's cock jutting up proudly, just waiting to be sucked. "So beautiful, Danny," the SEAL breathed, reverently.

"Steve, please," Danny whined. He wasn't sure what he was asking for; he just needed Steve to do something, _anything_. Steve complied by licking a long stripe up the underside of Danny's cock, then swallowing it as deeply as he could in one quick motion.

Danny's hips bucked up into Steve's mouth. "Fuck, Steve!" he yelled. "Oh, god, don't stop!"

Steve set up a bobbing rhythm, pulling almost all the way off, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, then swallowing Danny back down again. Danny was reduced to a litany of "Oh, god, Steve," and "fuck, yes" until he felt like he was going to explode. "Steve, I'm close," he gasped out.

Steve pulled off with a final, lewd pop. "Not yet." He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, generously pouring some into his hand. He reached between Danny's legs and gently pressed on Danny's perineum, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the blond. Steve traced the crack of Danny's ass to his hole, circling it gently, teasing Danny.

Danny wasn't having any of it. He bore down, trying to draw Steve's finger into him. Steve gave in, slowly inserting the tip of his finger into Danny's hole, causing Danny to sigh in pleasure. "Yes, just like that."

Steve thrust his finger in and out of Danny's tight heat a few times before adding another. Danny gasped at the sensation. Steve paused, but Danny pressed down, and Steve continued. He scissored his fingers, stretching Danny deliciously, preparing the blond for Steve's cock. When Steve felt Danny was loose enough, he added a third finger, crooking them to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves. Danny cried out, hips lifting off the bed. "Now, Steve!"

Steve wasted no time. He lined his cock up with Danny's entrance, pushing in slowly. Danny moaned at the sensation. Steve's cock felt so good, filled him so well, like nothing ever had before. It was like Steve's cock was meant for him and him alone. Danny moved his hips, signaling Steve to move.

Steve started slowly, his cock sliding in and out of Danny with delicious friction. Danny hooked his legs around Steve's back to draw him in deeper. "Faster."

Steve's thrusts sped up until he was pounding hard and fast into Danny. Danny gasped and moaned in pleasure as thrust after thrust slammed into his prostate. "Yes, Steve, fuck, so good, just like that!"

Steve's hand grasped Danny's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts. The added pleasure threw Danny over the edge, and he screamed as he came. "Steve!"

"Oh, god, Danny," Steve groaned as he followed a few thrusts later. He collapsed onto his partner's chest, gasping. "So good, Danny. I could do that all night."

Danny pulled him up for a kiss. "I believe that was the idea."

Steve chuckled. "I have to rest, first. I'm not 20 anymore."

"Fine," Danny sighed, pretending to be put out, but he wasn't really. He wasn't 20 anymore, either, and it felt wonderful when Steve shifted so just his head was resting on Danny's chest. Steve tilted his head up for a kiss, which Danny willingly gave, enjoying the sensation as their lips moved lazily against each other. "I love you, you know," Danny said, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"I love you, too," Steve said.

Danny sighed in contentment at that. He had only one worry: how could he possibly top that reward?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know this kind of leaves you hanging, but I don't have plans to add to this at the moment, because how can Danny top that, really? ;) Sue2556 did suggest adding to this as time and inclination permit, and I might do that as separate timestamps, but no promises.


End file.
